Got Any Complaints?
is the one hundred and ninety-second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary After seeing Kagami completely overwhelm Kaijō's double team, Seirin's bench is shocked. Riko is thinking how they all knew how much Kagami is growing and how huge his potential is, but that it still terrifies them to some extent. Meanwhile, Kagami passes his double team again and makes the lay-up. Seirin's benched freshmen say how a reserve player is no match for Kagami, referring to Nakamura, but Tsuchida comments how Nakamura's defense is comparable to Seiho's Tsugawa. Nakamura compares Kagami's level to Kise, maybe even above that. Moriyama shoots a sudden three-pointer, but Kagami jumps in front of it and blocks it with his ridiculous jumping power. He goes for the dunk on the other side of the court, but he has trouble with a blocking Kobori. In the air, he changes his course to a pass inside to Kiyoshi, who finishes the play. With that, the second quarter ends with a 44 – 44 tie. Both teams move to their locker rooms. Riko speaks to her team, but she has nothing to say except to carry on as they are doing right now. She explains that they have the upper hand and that they have to pull ahead as much as they can before Kise reenters the field. Kuroko approaches Kagami, who tells him that Aomine's shoes fit really well and that he'll go all out in the second half too. Kagami asks how Kuroko is going to manage now that his Phantom Shot was stopped. Kuroko replies that he doesn't know, but that he will eventually figure something out. In Kaijō's locker room, Kise asks his coach to put him back in. Takeuchi refuses, and Kise turns to Moriyama, who hesitates to say to put him back in. Kasamatsu butts in and says to Kise that he understands, but that he just has to obey an order from his superiors. As the second half starts, Kise remembers when he entered Kaijō High. His introduction back then was too flashy, and he was kicked by Kasamatsu, shouting at him that they only wanted to know his name, Junior High school, and position. Kise was surprised about the treatment he received as one of the Generation of Miracles, but Kasamatsu says that he's still just a freshmen. Kise stood up to Kasamatsu, saying that he's probably better than Kasamatsu anyway, but Kasamatsu set him straight by telling him that he should have respect and obedience to the second-years, who have worked on this team longer and harder than Kise. Back to the match-- Kaijō is all fired up again. Seirin seems to still have the advantage and is presumed to have taken the lead again, but Riko is worried by this since Seirin has never really experienced the pressure that lies with the chased team, the team that is ahead in the match. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Yoshitaka Moriyama's Unorthodox Shot Navigation